Persona : Now It's Our Turn
by IzakiNarumi
Summary: Minato dan Souji bertemu di Inaba dan mengalami peristiwa misterius!  #ganti summary# author nggak bisa nulis summary malah jadi lebay gini :P RnR please :D
1. Chapter 1 : Back To Inaba

**Persona : Now It's Our Turn! (Chap.1)**

**Disclaimer :** Persona 3 dan 4 bukan milik saya, yah saya mengakui itu… TwT  
>P3 &amp; P4 milik Atlus w<br>**Warning : **Cerita ini mengandung Gajeness yang berlebihan, Lebay yang berlebihan, dan humor yang garing (atau mungkin juga nggak ada humornya) jadi, mohon maaf jika ceritanya tidak berkenan di hati anda… m(_ _)m

**Note : **Fic ini terjadi pada tahun 2012, itu artinya, 1 tahun setelah event P4 dan 3 tahun setelah event P3 (bener nggak sih?) Jadi Souji dkk itu kelas 3 SMA (kecuali Rise, Kanji, dan Naoto tentunya) dan Minato dkk sudah kuliah (kecuali Ken). Oh ya, di fic ini ceritanya Minato (protagonist P3) nggak mati. Dan disini aku ambil nama protagonist P4 nya Souji Seta, bukan Yu Narukami seperti yang ada di P4 : The Animation =w= Mungkin sekian dulu note nya, di perjelas di chap. 2 nya (kalau dilanjutin nyehehehehe XD)

* * *

><p>Hari itu merupakan hari pertama liburan musim panas di daerah Jepang. Sinar matahari begitu memaksa orang-orang untuk tetap diam dirumah dan memakan es serut daripada bermain atau berjalan-jalan keluar rumah. Begitu juga dengan seorang pemuda bernama Souji Seta, dia begitu malas keluar dari kamarnya yang kebetulan memiliki AC. '<em>Lebih baik aku diam di kamar saja terus selama liburan musim panas, daripada terpanggang di luar<em>,' begitu pikirnya.

Tok…Tok…Tok! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar Souji. "Souji? Apakah kau masih tidur? Ibu boleh masuk ya?" panggil seorang wanita atau lebih tepatnya Ibu Souji dari luar kamar Souji.

"Iya masuk saja, aku sudah bangun kok…" sahut Souji.

Kreettt! Pintu kamar Souji pun terbuka, dilihatnya sosok ibunya masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil membawakan es serut rasa jeruk. "Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, jadi es serut ini tidak sia-sia ibu buat," gumam ibu Souji, sambil tersenyum lembut. "Oh ya Souji, tadi ibu mendapat telepon dari Pamanmu, Paman Dojima, dia bertanya apakah libur musim panas kali ini kau akan berlibur ke Inaba. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kau mau berlibur ke Inaba?"

"Eh? Hah? Apa?" Souji tampaknya masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata ibunya dengan baik. Mungkin karena otaknya kedinginan setelah memakan sesuap es serut.

Ibu Souji tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya, yang bisa dibilang seperti anak blo'on. "Ayah dan Ibu mungkin akan sibuk bekerja walaupun ini liburan musim panas, makanya daripada kamu sendiri di rumah, bukan kah lebih baik kau pergi liburan di Inaba? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eh? Liburan di Inaba?" akhirnya Souji mampu mencerna ucapan ibunya dengan baik. "Wah, tampaknya asyik tuh! Oke, aku akan pergi liburan ke Inaba!"

((((((())))))))

Hari sudah mulai sore saat Souji sampai di Inaba. "Fuh, walau sudah sore masih tetap panas, aku benar-benar tersiksa di kereta tadi…tampaknya saat aku sampai di rumah Paman Dojima aku akan langsung mandi…" Souji berkata pada dirinya sendiri, selagi berjalan menuju halte bus, untuk pergi ke tujuan utamanya, Rumah Keluarga Dojima.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan (dan panas juga tentunya) akhirnya Souji sampai di kediaman Dojima. "Permisi…" Souji membuka pintu rumah dengan perlahan, seperti sedang memasuki rumah hantu.

"Onii-chan?" panggil seorang anak perempuan di ikat dua, Nanako. "Kau benar-benar liburan kesini!" Nanako berlari mendekatinya dan langsung memeluknya. "Aku kangen sama Onii-chan…"

Souji tersenyum melihat Nanako yang sudah lumayan tinggi dan rambutnya yang pendek pun sekarang sudah lumayan panjang. "Hahaha, iya aku liburan disini. Aku juga kangen dengan mu, Nanako-chan."

"Wah wah wah, ternyata kau benar-benar datang kemari!" terlihat Paman Dojima berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kukira kau tak akan mau liburan kesini, dan lebih memilih liburan dengan pacarmu di Tokyo sana!"

"Paman! Aku tidak punya pacar kok di Tokyo!" bantah Souji, sedikit kesal karena di goda oleh pamanya sendiri.

"Benar ayah! Onii-chan tidak mungkin punya pacar di Tokyo, dia kan sudah punya pacar disini! Yukiko-chan!" jelas Nanako, membuat muka Souji merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hush! Nanako-chan! Ja…jangan bilang seperti itu!"

"Hooo…" alis Paman Dojima terangkat sebelah. "Ternyata kau pacaran dengan putri dari keluarga Amagi itu ya? Wah, wah…Souji, kau benar-benar mempunyai selera yang bagus!"

"Ti…tidak! Bukan seperti itu!" Souji benar-benar sudah salah tingkah, membuat Nanako dan Paman Dojima tertawa melihatnya.

"Hahahaha, iya…baiklah! Kau pasti lelah ya dengan perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, lebih baik kau segera bersihkan dirimu, dan pergi tidur! Kau terlihat sangat lelah sekali!" saran Paman Dojima.

"Uhm…baiklah!" Souji pun mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh pamannya. Dia sudah tidak sabar menyambut hari esok, karena besok dia akan memberi kejutan kepada teman-temannya, yaitu anggota IT! Mereka pasti terkejut melihat Souji berada di Inaba!

((((((())))))))

"Bosen nih liburan musim panas di Junes terus, mana panas pula…kita liburan ke pantai yuk?" usul Rise, sambil menyeruput jus orangenya.

"Ke pantai? Wuih! Kayaknya asyik tuh! Aku setuju!" sahut Chie, dengan semangat yang membara cuaca panas sama sekali tidak mematahkan semangatnya itu.

"Bener tuh! Aku juga setuju! Tapi pantai yang mana? Jangan yang jauh-jauh ah…" ucap Yosuke, sambil nyengir.

"Ah…daripada ke pantai mending kita ke Tokyo…" gumam Yukiko pelan.

"Heh? Emangnya mau ngapain kita ke Tokyo? Panas-panas begini?"

"Oh! Aku mengerti! Yukiko-senpai ingin bertemu dengan Souji-senpai kan? Ayo, ngaku!" goda Rise.

"Yeah…aku memang ingin bertemu dengannya…" sahut Yukiko, seadanya dan sejujur-jujurnya.

"Iya sih…aku juga kangen dengan Souji-senpai, aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya lagi…" Naoto mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Suasana di antara mereka pun mulai suram. Mereka benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan leader mereka, leader yang selama ini selalu memimpin petualangan mereka di dalam Mayonaka TV. Mereka berpikir, jika Souji ada di sini mungkin liburan mereka lebih berwarna, karena bagi mereka kepergian Souji dari Inaba bagaikan kepingan puzzle yang hilang.

"Wah…wah, kenapa suasananya muram sekali? Kalian kepanasan ya?" sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunan mereka semua. Mereka dengan serentak langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

"So…SOUJI?" pekik mereka bersamaan. Souji tersenyum ke arah teman-temannya.

"Hey, long time no see guys!"

"Souji-senpai!" Rise langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Souji. Diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Partner…ini beneran kamu? Wah kau sudah lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya! Tapi, kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Yosuke, sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Ahahaha, aku akan liburan musim panas di sini, guys!" jawab Souji, santai.

"Wah! Benarkah itu senpai? Jika kau ada disini, berarti liburan musim panas ini akan mengasyikan!" Kanji mulai bersemangat lagi.

"Senseiiii~~ aku kangennnn!" Teddie langsung merangkul lengan kanan Souji.

"Souji…" desis Yukiko pelan."Selamat datang lagi di Inaba,aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi…"

"Yukiko…" Souji menatap Yukiko lembut. " Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, dan juga semua anggota IT!"

Semua anggota IT langsung tertawa, mereka senang ternyata harapan mereka menjadi kenyataan, yaitu datangnya Souji ke Inaba, walaupun hanya sementara. Mereka semua langsung keasyikan mengobrol, tentang suasana di Tokyo dan juga keadaan di Inaba.

Tidak jauh dari tempat anggota IT yang sedang berkumpul, terlihat segerombolan mahasiswa sedang berdiri di depan salah satu counter makanan di Junes, mereka merupakan anggota S.E.E.S. "Aww! Stupei! Berhenti menginjak kakiku! Hari ini sudah berapa kali sih kau menginjak kakiku?" bentak Yukari, dia menatap kesal kearah seorang cowok memakai topi didepannya.

"Ah! Maafkan aku Yuka-tan! Aku tidak sengaja! Mungkin karena panas matahari yang begitu menyengat aku jadi sering menginjak kakimu, maafkan aku!" Junpei membungkukan tubuhnya sedalam-dalamnya.

"Apa hubungannya panas sama menginjak kakiku? Dasar! Baka!" Yukari memukul kepala Junpei dengan keras.

"Aduh! Iya deh! Maaf! Maaf! Aku kan nggak sengaja!"

"Kalian berdua! Sudah! Jangan bertengkar di tempat umum seperti ini!" lerai Fuuka.

"I agree with Fuuka-san, kalian hanya akan mempermalukan diri kalian sendiri jika bertengkar di tempat umum begini…" sahut Aigis, menyetujui perkataan Fuuka.

"Guk!" Koromaru pun tampaknya menyetujui perkataan Fuuka.

"Aku juga setuju, kalian ini dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu saja bertengkar, seperti anak kecil…" ucap Ken, sambil menjilat es krimnya. "Iya kan Minato-san?"

Minato menoleh ke arah Ken, tetap dengan headset yang menempel di kupingnya. Lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Sudahlah, lupakan masalah ini. Lebih baik kita cepat kembali ke penginapan saja, aku sudah kepanasan, dan tampaknnya Mitsuru-senpai dan Akihiko-senpai pun telah menunggu kita di penginapan…" gumam Minato, pelan sambil menekan tombol di mp3-nya.

"Yah…tampaknya benar, kita kembali saja ke penginapan sekarang…" Yukari langsung menyetujui usul Minato.

"Eh? Jadi kita nggak jadi makannya nih?" tanya Junpei, kecewa.

"Nanti saja kita makan di penginapan, ayo kita pergi! Aku sudah kepanasan!" ucap Ken, sambil menarik tangan Junpei.

"Yaah…baiklah…"

Mereka semua pun pergi meninggalkan Junes dan langsung menuju ke penginapan. Baru saja mereka keluar dari food counter, tiba-tiba Minato merasa kalau ada yang memperhatikan mereka semua.

"Ngg?" Minato berhenti sebentar dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. '_Apa cuma perasaanku saja ya? Kok aku merasa ada yang memeperhatikan kami sih?_'

"Minato? Kenapa kau berhenti? Nanti kita tinggal loh! Ayo cepat!" panggil Yukari.

"Ah, iya…" Minato pun langsung menghiraukan perasaan tidak enak yang hinggap di hatinya, dan langsung mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

Tak jauh dari sana…

Seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam tersenyum memperhatikan Minato, setelah itu dia melirik ke arah Souji. "Khu…khu…khu…tampaknya aku telah menemukan kekuatan yang baru…Minato dan Souji…tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka akan menjadi benar-benar 'kuat'dan semua rencanaku akan berhasil, hahahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>Gyahahahahah! Awal dari cerita petualangan nan Gaje di mulai! Awalnya saja sudah Gaje begini apalagi lanjutannya~ wkwkwkwk *author mulai gila* Mungkin judulnya kurang pas dengan ceritanya, tapi aku memang tidak terlalu pandai buat judul! (?) huweeee Y^Y<p>

Dan maaf juga, tampaknya cerita ini agak membosankan (tapi memang cerita ini membosankan), soalnya belum kelihatan jelas bagaimana ceritanya…=w= belum sampai klimaks nya (?)

Yaps, sekian dulu dari Fanfict Gaje ini, sampai bertemu di chap.2 nya~~ XDDD gyahahahahah *dilemparin sandal karena berisik* Semoga aku bisa melanjutkan cerita ini =w=

Please Review-nya ya X3 aku minta masukan-masukannya, but no flame please? Ya ya ya? :D *ting ting


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting

**Persona : Now It's Our Turn! (Chap.2)**

**Disclaimer :** Persona 3 dan 4 bukan milik saya, yah saya mengakui itu… TwT  
>P3 &amp; P4 milik Atlus w<br>**Warning : **Cerita ini mengandung Gajeness yang berlebihan, Lebay yang berlebihan, dan humor yang garing (atau mungkin juga nggak ada humornya) jadi, mohon maaf jika ceritanya tidak berkenan di hati anda… m(_ _)m

**Note : **Well…walaupun tidak terlalu banyak review…*intip review, nangis seketika* aku tidak terlalu peduli…yang penting aku mau menamatkan fic ini! Uwooooooo! *semangat '45*

* * *

><p>Minato terdiam menatap makanan di depannya. Kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan dan perasaannya akhir-akhir ini selalu tidak enak. Semenjak dua hari yang lalu hari di mana Minato dan teman-temannya mengunjungi Junes , Minato selalu merasa ada yang mengikutinya dan mengamatinya. '<em>Siapa yang mengikutiku? Apakah itu hanya perasaanku saja? Apakah orang yang mengikuti ku adalah orang yang jahat? Tapi kenapa dia mengikuti ku?', <em>pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu selalu berputar-putar di kepala Minato, membuat dia merasa tidak nyaman untuk liburan di Inaba.

"Minato-kun? Ada apa? Kok bengong?" tanya Yukari, membuyarkan lamunan Minato. Minato langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yukari yang berada di sebelahnya, sedang menatap cemas ke arah Minato. "Kau enggak enak badan?"

Tampaknya Yukari mengira Minato terkena flu musim panas. Minato tersenyum lembut kepada Yukari, "aku tak apa-apa kok," sahutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yukari, memastikan.

"Iya, bener. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Minato, meyakinkan Yukari.

"Syukurlah…kalau begitu makan malammu jangan didiamkan begitu dong, nanti diambil si Stupei…"

"Hei? Kenapa bawa-bawa aku?" gerutu Junpei, kesal.

"Biarin! Suka-suka aku!" sahut Yukari seenaknya.

Minato hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya berkumpul bersama anggota S.E.E.S membuat perasaannya lebih baik dan melupakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Souji terbangun dari tidurnya. Butir-butir keringat membasahi wajahnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, seperti habis berlari. '_Lagi-lagi mimpi itu…'_, batin Souji. Sudah tiga hari dia berada di Inaba untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya. Dan selama tiga hari itulah Souji selalu mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh secara berturut-turut.

Dan mimpi itu selalu sama, dimana dia dan seseorang cowok yang tidak dikenalinya terperangkap di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Souji memegang sebuah pedang panjang yang berlumuran darah. Dia terluka dan cowok yang tak dikenalnya pun terluka, tapi orang itu sudah tidak bergerak, tetapi masih bernafas. Setelah itu datang seorang lelaki, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ruangan yang gelap. Tapi Souji bisa melihatnya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Souji dan cowok yang berada di sebelahnya. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dari kantongnya, dan…semuanya gelap.

Souji selalu terbangun setiap lelaki itu mengeluarkan senjata. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dan mimpi itu selalu berakhir seperti itu selama tiga hari ini, tidak pernah ada perubahan. Souji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia langsung beranjak dari futonnya dan menuju lantai bawah untuk mengambil minum.

'_Tampaknya aku butuh udara segar…'_, setelah menaruh gelasnya di meja, Souji berjalan menuju pintu depan, sekedar untuk menghirup udara segar dan melihat keadaan sekitar.

Souji membuka pintu depan dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Ah…segarnya…" gumam Souji pelan. Dia memperhatikan jalan sekitar, "sepi sekali…hmm?" Souji terhenti pada suatu sosok di tengah kegelapan yang sedang berjalan menuju arahnya. "Ada…orang?" Souji langsung melihat handphone nya yang kebetulan ia bawa. '_Sekarang kan jam 12? Masih ada orang yang berkeliaran di kota kecil ini?'_ Batin Souji, terheran-heran.

Souji memperhatikan orang itu yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. '_Jangan-jangan itu hantu lagi?'_ Pikir Souji, sambil bersiap untuk lari. Perlahan Souji melihat sesosok cowok, berambut biru gelap, yang sedang asyik mendengarkan music sambil berjalan. Pandangan Souji langsung tertuju pada kakinya, Souji langsung menarik nafas lega, ternyata kaki orang itu masih menyentuh tanah.

Karena merasa di perhatikan, Minato memperlambat langkahnya sambil menatap Souji. '_Ngapain dia memperhatikan ku seperti itu? Tunggu, tampaknya aku pernah melihat anak itu deh…tapi dimana?_' batin Minato, berjalan mendekati Souji. "Selamat malam," sapa Minato ramah.

"Eh…se…selamat malam juga…" jawab Souji, sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba disapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Minato tersenyum, setelah itu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, menjauhi Souji. "Eh, tunggu dulu!" panggil Souji.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato, sambil memutar badannya, menghadap Souji.

"Anoo…apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Souji, penasaran dan curiga. '_Jangan-jangan orang ini melakukan kejahatan di Inaba!_' pikirnya.

"Hm? Aku cuma mencari udara segar, memangnya kenapa?"

'_Mencurigakan!_' batin Souji. "Well, mungkin jika di Tokyo, berkeliaran jam segini bukan masalah, tetapi di kota kecil seperti ini, orang yang berkeliaran sendiri tengah malam begini bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan…!"

Hening. Minato menatap Souji dengan tatapan heran, sedangkan Souji menatap Minato dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ahahahahaha…" tiba-tiba Minato tertawa, memecahkan kesunyian. Dan membuat tatapan curiga Souji berubah menjadi tatapan heran, karena mengira kalau Minato itu adalah orang gila. "Kau kira aku melakukan kejahatan disini? Tindakan kriminal? Ahahahah…tenang saja, aku hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa, dan tak mungkin melakukan kejahatan!"

"Ta…tapi…kamu begitu mencurigakan…"

"Kalau aku dibilang mencurigakan karena berkeliaran tengah malam begini, bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga mencurigakan karena keluar rumah malam-malam begini, sambil celingak-celinguk di luar rumah!"

"Tapi…aku cuma ingin menghirup udara segar…"

"Aku juga sama sepertimu, mencari udara segar."

Souji terdiam, ia kehabisan kata-kata. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya Souji pun membuka mulutnya, "baiklah kalau begitu, maafkan aku karena mencurigaimu…"

"Ah, tak usah di pikirkan, kalau orang lain yang melihatku berjalan tengah malam begini di sebuah kota kecil begini, pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak sepertimu, tadi juga aku sempat di tanya-tanyai oleh polisi yang sedang patroli," ucap Minato santai.

"Oh…begitu ya…"

Minato tersenyum melihat sikap Souji, dia langsung mengulurkan tanganya di depan Souji. "Namaku Minato, aku kesini hanya untuk liburan musim panas."

"Ah...aku Souji, aku juga kesini untuk menghabiskan libur musim panasku…" Souji menyambut tangan Minato.

ZREEETTTTTT!

Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi saat Souji menggenggam tangan Minato ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersengat arus listrik, begitu juga Minato. Mereka berdua merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"ARGH!" Souji langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Minato.

"URGH!" Minato langsung jatuh terduduk, ia merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing akibat sengatan tadi.

"A…apa yang terjadi?" Souji memperhatikan tangannya, lalu memandang Minato dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Aku…tak…tahu…hei…Souji…" panggil Minato pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kita…sekarang berada dimana?"

"Eh? Tentu saja kita sekarang berada di Ina " Souji menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya. "Ini…bukan Inaba…" gumam Souji perlahan.

Tempat itu memang bukan Inaba. Tidak seperti Inaba yang disisi kiri dan kanannya ada rumah ataupun toko. Di tempat itu tidak ada rumah sama sekali, apalagi toko. Di sisi sisi jalannya hanya terdapat tiang-tiang besar menjulang tinggi ke atas, dan juga langitnya berbeda dari langit yang biasa, langitnya berwarna ungu gelap, dan bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit itu pun berwarna merah terang, membuat Souji sakit mata melihat bulan itu. Dan satu hal yang pasti, tempat itu sama sekali bukan Inaba, bukan kota, dan mungkin juga tempat itu, berada di dunia yang lain.

"Ini dimana?" teriak Souji, sedikit shock.

"Jika aku tahu itu aku tak akan bertanya padamu…" sahut Minato. "Dan lagi… tampaknya kita berada di tempat yang berbahaya…" Minato membersihkan pakaiannya, lalu mendekati Souji. "Tempat di mana para makhluk aneh berada…" Minato menunjuk ke arah kanan Souji.

Souji langsung menengok ke arah kanannya, ia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, "SHADOW?" Souji melihat sekumpulan Shadow mendekat ke arah mereka, tampaknya mereka Shadow yang lumayan kuat.

"Kau juga…menyebut makhluk itu shadow?" desis Minato perlahan. "Jangan-jangan kau…"

Souji memotong perkataan Minato, "sekarang bukan saatnya kita mengoobrol, berhubung kita tidak membawa senjata…sekarang saatnya kita…LARIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Souji menarik tangan Minato, dan mereka berlari menghindari para Shadow itu.

"Persona…user…" gumam Minato pelan, melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong tadi. Tapi sayangnya, Souji tidak mendengar perkataannya tersebut.

* * *

><p>Oke, makin lama makin Gaje en makin aneh ni cerita, tapi biarlah, yang penting cerita ini asli dari pikiran ku sendiri~ nyehehehehe XD Mungkin ada sedikit typo dan kata-kata yang kurang pas, mohon maafkan aku m(_ _)m<p>

Yaps, sekian dulu dari Fanfict Gaje ini, sampai bertemu di chap.3 nya~~ XDDD (kalau dilanjutin)

Please Review-nya ya X3 aku minta masukan-masukannya, but no flame please? Ya ya ya? :D *ting ting* Aku mohon sekali….tolong review, kumohon! m(_ _)m *lebay*


	3. Chapter 3 : I am thou…thou art…

**Persona : Now It's Our Turn! (Chap.4)**

**Disclaimer :** Persona 3 dan 4 bukan milik saya, yah saya mengakui itu… TwT  
>P3 &amp; P4 milik Atlus w<br>**Warning : **Cerita ini mengandung Gajeness yang berlebihan, Lebay yang berlebihan, dan humor yang garing (atau mungkin juga nggak ada humornya) jadi, mohon maaf jika ceritanya tidak berkenan di hati anda… m(_ _)m

**Note : **saya berterima kasih untuk yang menyempatkan diri me-review fic saya yang aneh bin abal plus Gaje ini, hontou ni arigatou XD

Karena review kalian lah, itu membuat saya semangat *terharu* well, kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya, yosha!

* * *

><p><strong>+Souji POV+<strong>

Aku berusaha berlari secepat mungkin menghindari para shadow yang mengejarku dan juga Minato. '_Sial! Mereka cepat sekali, kalau aku tak menemukan tempat persembunyian kita berdua bisa tertangkap para shadow itu!_' pekik ku dalam hati. Ku menengok ke belakangku, ku lihat Minato berusaha mengejarku dan para shadow itu mengikuti di belakangnya. "Sial…" desis ku.

Aku terus berlari, memperhatikan sekitar. Yang terlihat hanyalah tiang-tiang tinggi dan jalan yang panjang. "Tempat macam apa ini? Hanya ada jalan dan tiang-tiang begini!" teriakku.

"Mungkin…semacam jalan menuju dunia lain…" sahut Minato.

"Hah? Jalan menuju dunia lain? Kita memang lagi di dunia lain kali sekarang! Ini bukan di Inaba! Dan juga bukan di bumi!" sahutku lagi, sambil memperhatikan bulan berwarna merah yang bersinar terang. Masih sambil berlari.

"Souji…lebih baik…kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita lain kali, sekarang…pikirkan... keselamatan kita dulu…" ucap Minato, di sela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

'_Dia memang benar, tapi bagaimana caranya?_' batinku. Aku melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan lagi, berharap ada sesuatu yang dapat menyelamatkan kita, entah itu senjata ataupun orang yang berbaik hati mau menolong kita, walaupun tampaknya itu mustahil.

DRAAKKKK!

Aku berhenti berlari, kaget melihat sesosok Shadow berukuran besar mendarat tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Di belakang, ada shadow yang mengejar kami berdua, dan di depan ada shadow yang menghalangi jalan kami untuk kabur. Ah…mungkin ini memang akhir dari hidupku…

**+Normal POV+**

"Shadow lagi? Bagaimana caranya kita kabur kalau begini?" tanya Minato, kaget. Ia tampaknya baru menyadari ada Shadow di depan mereka, bahkan ukurannya lumayan besar. "Souji, bagaimana ini?"

"Mana kutahu! Mungkin ini memang akhirnya ya…" sahut Souji, pasrah.

"Hei! Jangan begitu! Kita nggak boleh menyerah! Aku belum mau mati!"

"Aku juga belum mau mati! Tapi gimana caranya kita bisa mengalahkan shadow ini? Tanpa senjata? Nggak mungkin! Kecuali…"

"Kecuali apa?"

"Kecuali…jika ada keajaiban yang bisa menolong kita…"

"Itu sama aja dengan pasrah, tahuuu!"

Semakin lama, para shadow itu semakin mendekati tempat mereka berada. Souji hanya bisa menutup mata, dan pasrah. Sedangkan Minato berusaha mencari cara untuk kabur dari tempat itu. '_Bagaimana ini…aku belum mau matiiiiii!_' batin Minato.

"Ah! Aku punya sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menolong kita!" pekik Minato.

"Apa itu?"

Tangan Minato mencari sesuatu di balik jaket tipisnya yang ia pakai. Dan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah…pistol! Yak! Pistol! Souji terperangah melihat pistol itu.

"Kau punya pistol? Ja…jadi…kau mengenakan jaket di malam musim panas untuk menyembunyikan pistol itu? Kau…ternyata benar-benar orang yang jahat!" pekik Souji, ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takut, ia berada di dunia antah berantah, dikepung oleh shadow, dan kini, seseorang disampingnya yang ia kira baik malah mempunyai sebuah pistol? '_Ini memang akhir hidupku…_'

"Ini bukan pistol biasa kok! Dan aku tegaskan sekali lagi, aku bukan orang jahat!" bantah Minato.

Souji masih ragu, "jadi, maksudmu itu adalah pistol ajaib yang bisa mengeluarkan _magic_ bukan mengeluarkan peluru, hah? Jangan bercanda!"

"Bukan begitu! Ini...pistol ini biasa aku sebut 'Evoker'. Ini…untuk men-summon persona ku keluar…" gumam Minato, tidak yakin atas perkataannya sendiri. Masalahnya, ia sudah lama sekali tidak menggunakan persona setelah pertarungan terakhir dengan Nyx itu. Dan ia tidak yakin apakah personanya bisa ter-summon atau tidak.

"Persona? Ja…jadi kau mempunyai persona juga?"

"Don't tell me…you…"

"Aku…juga memiliki persona…namun aku men-summon personaku menggunakan kartu…bukan meggunakan Evoker seperti mu…"

"Hee…tampaknya menarik, aku ingin mendengar tentang personamu…tapi tampaknya, kita harus menyingkirkan para shadow ini dahulu…baru kita melanjutkan cerita kita…" gumam Minato, sambil tersenyum. Kemuadian ia mengarahkan Evokernya ke kepalanya sendiri.

"Hei? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau bunuh diri?"

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan pistol biasa, ini adalah caraku men-summon PERSONAKU!" Minato menekan pelatuk Evokernya, sedangkan Souji hanya dapat menutup matanya.

SIIIINGGGGGG…

Hening. Itulah yang dirasakan Souji, perlahan ia membuka matanya karena penasaran apa yang terjadi. Dilihatnya Minato sedang menatap 'Evoker'-nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"ARGHHHH! Kenapa personaku tidak keluar? Tidakkkk! ORPHEUSSSS! MESSIAHH!" Minato sekali lagi menembakan Evoker kekepalanya sendiri. Tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Ti…tidak …TIDAKKK MUNGKINNNN!" Minato melemparkan Evokernya ke tanah dengan penuh kekesalan dan…kekecewaan. "Ini tidak mungkin…kenapa…personaku…? Kita akan mati disini!"

Souji membungkukan badannya lalu mengambil Evoker itu, diperhatikannya Evoker itu. "I…ini…" Souji terpaku memperhatikan Evoker itu yang tiba-tiba bersinar. "A…apa ini…" Souji menoleh ke arah Minato, Minato meperhatikan Evoker itu, dan lalu mengambil Evoker itu. "Kenapa bersinar?"

SRIINGGGGGG!

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya, diikuti oleh kartu turun tepat di depan muka Souji.

_I am thou…thou art…_

Minato mengarahkan Evoker itu kekepalanya sendiri, dan Souji membuka tangannya seolah hendak mengambil kartu itu. "Per…so…na!" mereka berdua mengucapkan kata itu, berbarengan.

"Izanagi-no-Okami!" panggil Souji.

"Messiah!" teriak Minato. "Kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan personaku padahal tadi tak bisa…?"

"Mungkin…kita harus melakukannya secara berbarengan…"

"Mungkin…ah! Bukan saatnya untuk bertanya-tanya! Kita harus melenyapkan semua shadow disini!"

"Heh, asal ada persona, semua akan baik-baik saja! Izanagi-no-Okami! Megidolaonnn!"

DUARRR! Beberapa dari shadow tersebut terkena serangan Souji dan kalah, sedangkan sisanya mengamuk, mungkin karena kaget dengan serangan Souji atau karena teman-temannya mati, entahlah…

"Messiah! God Hand!" Minato berhasil melenyapkan shadow yang mengamuk tadi. "Hee…sudah lama aku tak bertarung, rasanya asyik sekali!"

"Ahahahah! Aku juga merasa begitu! Heahhhh! Agidyne!" Souji menyerang satu-satunya shadow yang tersisa, yaitu shadow yang paling besar, tapi sayangnya shadow itu tidak terlalu mudah untuk dilenyapkan.

"Biar aku saja yang melenyapkannya! God Hand!" tapi sayangnya ternyata serangan Minato pun tidak dapat melenyapkan shadow itu. Berkali-kali Souji dan Minato mengeluarkan skill mereka dan bertarung melawan shadow itu, namun tampanya shadow itu terlalu kuat dan sulit untuk dikalahkan. "Sial, dia susah dikalahkan…bagaimana ini Souji? Apa kita kabur saja?"

"Tapi…kita sudah sejauh ini!"

"Kau benar…kita harus mengalahkannya!"

ZREETTTTTTT!

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Souji dan Minato merasa tubuhnya lagi-lagi tersengat arus listrik yang entah dari mana asalnya. "UARGHHHH!"

**+Minato POV+ **

Sekujur tubuhku sakit semua, terutama kepala, apa mungkin akibat sengatan-arus-listrik-yang-entah-dari-mana tadi ya? Aku mencoba membuka mataku dengan perlahan, kulihat langit yang gelap di hiasi oleh bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip dengan indahnya. Tunggu! Perasaan tadi kita berada di bawah langit ungu gelap dengan bulan purnama berwarna merah ya? Kenapa langit ini seperti langit di Inaba?

"Minato! Kau sudah bangun?" sayup-sayup kudengar suara seseorang memanggilku, aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhku dan melirik ke arah suara itu berasal. "Souji…kita dimana?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Kita sudah kembali ke Inaba!" jelas Souji, dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Apa? Benarkah itu?" aku memperhatikan sekitarku. "Benar! Tapi…kenapa kita berada di depan Amagi Inn?"

"Aku tak tahu…dan aku tak peduli. Yang penting kita sudah kembali ke Inaba dengan selamat! Well, walaupun tubuhku sakit semua da nada beberapa luka gores…tapi aku senang kita kembalii!"

Aku tersenyum melihat kesenangan Souji. Aku pun senang bisa kembali ke Inaba. "Lebih baik kita istirahat, kau segeralah pulang ke rumahmu dan istirahat. Besok kita bertemu di Junes untuk membicarakan peristiwa aneh tadi…aku sudah cape sekarang…"

"Yah, kau benar…masih ada yang perlu di bahas tentang peristiwa tadi…lagipula aku juga penasaran bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan personamu…" gumam Souji, sambil nyengir.

"Aku juga penasaran dengan ceritamu…hei, berika aku nomer HP mu biar aku dapat menghubungimu dengan mudah…"

"Oke!"

* * *

><p>Yoshaaa! Tamat lagi nih chap.3 nya =w= makin gaje kan? XD<p>

Tadinya mau bikin persona Souji sama Minato 'beda dari biasanya' tapi nggak jadi…=3= mungkin di fic lain aja kali yah… :9

Well, bagi yang baca jangan lupa review yah :9 walaupun aku tahu kalian pasti merasa mual membaca fic gaje plus abal ini tapi sempatkanlah me-review sebelum ke kamar mandi atau ke puskesmas terdekat okeh? *ting-ting #dilemparin duren sama readers

Okey deh! Arigatou for reading this fic, mohon maaf bila ada typo/salah kata, review please~~ *lari ke rumah sakit gara-gara dilemparin duren sama pembaca*


End file.
